Bela's Secret
by irishgirl9
Summary: Tag to episode 3.06. Red Sky at Morning. Contains spoilers.


**Disclaimer: **Sam, Dean and Bela belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke and the CW.

**A/N: **This is a tag for Red Sky at Morning. If you haven't seen the episode and don't want to be spoiled then please skip this. This story came out of me wondering why Bela saw the ghost ship.

* * *

Sitting at a table in a dark corner of, Sam was nursing his second beer while his brother was hustling a local at pool. He was still thinking about what went down that night. Puzzling over what secret Bela had because she saw that ghost ship for a reason. If they were going to keep running into her, Sam would like to know what he and Dean were up against. 

Bela walked into the bar and spotted the tall hunter alone in the corner. After getting a drink she walked and sat down across from Sam.

"I hope you don't drink away all the money I gave you," said Bela.

"You know you didn't have to pay us off. A simple thank you would do," replied Sam.

"Yeah well I don't do thank yous."

"So who'd you kill?" Sam's curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you talking about?" said Bela feigning ignorance.

"You saw the ghost ship. It only appears to people who killed someone."

"So you think I killed someone."

"Well why else would you have seen the ship?"

"You don't know anything."

"I know you shot me and you were going sell the rabbit's foot and I probably would have died." Sam paused to think for a moment. "That's it."

"What's it?"

"You sold some cursed object that you stole, leaving some poor soul to die."

"You don't know what you're talking about," growled Bela.

"Oh I think I do. You are a selfish person. You only care about yourself. Screw whoever gets in your way."

"Shut up!"

"What did I hit a nerve?" asked Sam sounding alot like his brother.

"Shut your damn mouth. You have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Right I'm sure I don't. You know what Bela I don't really care who you killed. Just stay away from me and my brother."

"My father." She said it so softly Sam almost didn't hear her.

"What?"

"My father."

"You killed your father?" Wow, that's kind of twisted thought Sam.

"No, but I didn't do anything to help him when he was dying."

"Why?"asked Sam. "If you father was dying, and you could have saved him why didn't you?"

"Because that man was a bastard. One night, not long after I turned eight my father came into my room and climbed into bed with me. I asked him what he was doing and he told me I was beautiful. I cried the whole time and all he kept saying was that I was beautiful."

"Oh God," was all Sam could say.

"After the first time my father came into my room at least once a week. It continued until I was fifteen."

"Why didn't tell you someone?"

"Who my mum? She was too busy drinking herself into oblivion to even notice I was around."

"What about a teacher? They could have told the police."

"The police?" Bela let out a sad laugh. "My dad was the police chief of the town we lived in. He was a well respected bastard. No one would have believed me."

"So what happened?"

"One day I was home alone with my father when he collapsed. He was having a heart attack. He yelled at me to call for an ambulance."

"And did you?"

"No, I stood over my father and watched the light drain out of his eyes. He was begging for me to call for help the whole time. He tried to get up, but was unable to move. The coroner said that he might have survived had he been taken to a hospital. There was one only five minutes from our house."

"So you just stood there and watched him die?"

"Yeah and I don't regret. The pig had it coming."

Sam was still processing everything Bela had revealed to him. Her father was a bastard, but to watch him die. Sam was starting to understand where her cold demeanor came from.

"Oh Sam, I can see the wheels turning in your brain. You think what I did was wrong, but you know what's wrong? Raping your eight year old daughter. That bastard abused me for seven years and he was never going to stop."

For a split second it looked like Bela was going to cry, but she quickly recovered. "Well this has been interesting Sam, but I have to be going." She started for the door but stopped and turned to face Sam. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, you'll regret it."

"Don't worry. I won't say a word." Sam was not the type to out child abuse victims, even ones he didn't like.

Long after Bela left the bar, Sam was still thinking about what she had revealed to him. While he didn't care much for the woman, he felt sorry for what she went through at the hands of her father. She was only eight years old. How could anyone do that to a child? It certainly explained the why she was so standoffish. Lost in his own thoughts, Sam didn't notice his brother return to the table waving a wad of cash.

"Sam was that Bela I saw talking to you?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," replied Sam.

"You looked like you were having a deep conversation. What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing really," said Sam. Bela's secret was not his to reveal.

"Nothing. You spent a long time talking about nothing."

"Dean, how were you able to win at pool if all you did was watch me and Bela?"

"I'm just that good Sammy. So you gonna tell me what you were talking about?"

"Nope."

"Well as long as you're not going to become best friends with that heartless witch then talk all you want."

"She's not heartless, just hurt."

**_The End_**

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
